Hanabi
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour Shyz. POV Temari. Lorsque votre coeur veut prendre le large mais que vous n'êtes entourée que de désert...


**_A mon poulet préféré ..._**

****

**_Hanabi_ **

_**Namida ga koboreochinai you ni**_

_**Je regarde le ciel teinté**_

_**Nijinda sora o miagete iru yo**_

_**Alors mes pleurs ne viennent pas et ne coulent pas**_

Nous revenons d'une mission s'étant déroulée à Konoha. A peine rentrés, je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre. Mes frères n'ont pas compris pourquoi mais ne sont pas venus me voir ; ils ont dû mettre ça sur le dos de mon caractère fort.  
Je me suis réfugiée dans mon lit, assise le dos contre le mur, mes genoux serrés par mes bras tout contre mon corps, mon visage enfoui dans le creux ainsi formé.  
Boule planquée sous mes couvertures, je retiens les larmes qui menacent de couler de mes yeux. 

_**Hito wa doushite omoi no**_

_**Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas vivre**_

_**Mama ni ikirarenai no**_

_**Comme ils le désirent ?**_

Je suis une femme forte et sûre de moi. Je ne laisse jamais parler mes sentiments et fais toujours passer mon devoir avant mon coeur.  
Enfin, ceci est l'image que je laisse paraître en tant que fille du Kazekage...  
Mais toutes ces émotions que je ne permets pas d'apparaître sur mon visage forment une véritable tempête au fond de moi.  
Je dois faire bonne impression même maintenant que mon père est mort...  
Jamais le village n'accepterait que j'aime quelqu'un d'un autre village caché... 

**_Nakenai yowai kokoro mo_**

**_Je ne veux pas un coeur fragile qui ne peut pleurer_**

**_Nakanai tsuyosa mo iranai_**

**_Ou qui n'a pas la force de pleurer_**

On dit qu'un bon ninja est un ninja sachant faire fi de ses émotions.  
Un bon ninja est-il un robot ? Aucun être humain ne pourrait vivre sans jamais rien ressentir.  
Je ne suis pas une bonne ninja et je ne pense pas souhaiter en être une...  
Mes émotions bouillonnent en moi. La joie, la tristesse, l'anxiété, la peur, tout cela je le ressens...  
Et j'aimerais pouvoir le montrer.  
En des moments comme celui-la, j'aimerais me jeter dans les bras d'un de mes frères et évacuer la tristesse qui m'étreint le coeur à grand renfort de larmes. 

**_Negai o kakeru nagareru_**

**_Je chercherai une étoile filante_**

**_Hoshi o sagashite miru kedo_**

**_Pour émettre mes souhaits, mais_**

**_Yoake ga mou hayasugite_**

**_L'aube approche trop tôt_**

**_Mitsukerarezu ni iru yo_**

**_Et je ne serai pas capable d'en trouver une_**

Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais...  
Mais je sais que je n'exaucerais jamais la plupart de mes souhaits.  
Parce que je suis la fille d'un Kage et que j'ai un modèle standard de comportement à suivre.  
Mon père avait déjà prévu mon mariage avec le fils d'une des familles les plus puissantes du village et je ne pense pas que sa mort ne change quelque chose à cela...  
Mais je ne veux pas de ce mariage !!! Je ne veux pas épouser ce parfait inconnu !!! Je ne veux pas faire ma vie aux côtés d'un autre que l'homme que j'aime... 

**_kimi no koto omoidasu hi_**

**_Il n'y a jamais un jour où je dois_**

**_Nante nai no wa_**

**_Penser à toi parce que_**

**_Kimi no koto wasureta toki ga nai kara_**

**_Je ne t'ai pas même oublié un instant_**

Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, juste côtoyé quelques instants lors de l'examen de chuunins.  
Je ne crois même pas que l'on ait échangé un mot...  
Et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais oublié... 

_**Kanashii koto ni deau tabi ni**_

_**Chaque fois que je suis triste**_

_**Daijoubu da yo to kuchiguse ni naru**_

_**J'ai l'habitude de dire que je vais bien**_

Si mes frères me voyaient ainsi, ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas...  
Ils ne m'ont jamais vu pleurer et ne me verront jamais le faire. Même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne leur montrerais pas mon côté sensible et faible.  
Je suis l'aînée de la famille à présent, ils comptent sur moi pour être l'épaule sur laquelle ils pourront s'appuyer quand les choses iront mal.  
Je me dois d'être forte.  
Même si ce n'est pas pour moi, je dois l'être pour eux, je dois être là pour les soutenir en dépit de ma fragilité interne.  
Je me dois d'aller bien pour eux. 

**_Ano hi nani ka ga tomatte_**

**_Après que quelque chose se soit interrompu pour moi_**

**_Shimatta konna watashi ja_**

**_Ce jour là, peu importe_**

**_Ikura inotte mita tte_**

**_Combien je prie_**

**_Hoshi hitotsu sae mienai_**

**_Je ne veux pas voir une simple étoile_**

Mais il me faut des moments comme celui-la...  
Des moments de solitude intense où je peux tout remettre à zéro dans mon esprit, où je laisse échapper ma tristesse et ma rage contre mon mode de vie.  
Des moments où je laisse mes larmes couler à flots, où je fais les voeux les plus fous avec le vain espoir de les voir un jour exaucés.  
Mais je finis toujours par retomber sur terre et me rendre compte qu'il me faudrait plus qu'un miracle pour que cela n'arrive. 

**_Aitai yo nee aitai yo_**

**_Je veux te voir, je veux te voir_**

**_Kioku no naka no egao dake yasashisugite_**

**_Ton visage souriant dans mes souvenirs est_**

**_Dou shiyou mo nai_**

**_Seulement trop gentil_**

Mon plus grand souhait est de pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour.  
Pouvoir le toucher, pouvoir lui parler, pouvoir être tout simplement près de lui...  
J'aimerais déjà rien que pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Pouvoir le voir quelques minutes par jour et non pas l'apercevoir quelques secondes en coup de vent lors d'une mission.  
Pouvoir le regarder jusqu'à connaître par coeur chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses mimiques, chacun des reflets de ses cheveux.  
J'aimerais pouvoir l'admirer de tout mon l saoul.  
Mais il fait parti d'un autre village, d'un autre pays... 

**_kimi no koto omoidasu hi_**

**_Il n'y a jamais un jour où je dois_**

**_Nante nai no wa_**

**_Penser à toi parce que_**

**_Kimi no koto wasureta toki ga nai kara_**

**_Je ne t'ai pas même oublié un instant_**

Les quelques moments où je l'ai vu ont suffi pour que je grave son image dans ma mémoire.  
Ses yeux fendus, ses tatouages tribaux, sa manie de porter cette capuche cachant ses cheveux, sa joie de vivre et surtout... Son sourire.  
Ce sourire éblouissant de gentillesse et de gaieté. 

**_Aitai yo nee aitai yo_**

**_Je veux te voir, je veux te voir_**

**_Kioku no naka no egao dake yasashisugite_**

**_Ton visage souriant dans mes souvenirs est_**

**_Dou shiyou mo nai_**

**_Seulement trop gentil_**

Ce même sourire qui me fait comprendre que jamais rien ne pourra se passer entre lui et moi.  
Ce sourire si doux...  
Ce sourire qu'il donnait à une autre, ce sourire qu'il ne me donnera jamais.  
Il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe et je ne le lui ferais jamais savoir.  
Je ne veux pas gâcher sa vie avec un amour impossible tel que serait le nôtre.  
Alors je souffre en silence pendant des jours tels que celui-ci, seule avec ma douleur, seule avec ma tristesse.  
Et je rêve en priant des étoiles invisibles pour des événements qui n'arriveront jamais... **OWARI**


End file.
